Captain Vor
Slip Magazine Vitality Gunslinger 11.25% Heated Charge 11.25% Intensify |other_drops ='Mercury': Bản thiết kế Cronus, bản thiết kế và bộ phận của Seer, Venus Nav Segment Phobos: Bản thiết kế và bộ phận của Miter, Twin Gremlins BP Orokin Cell Vor Sigil}} :Nếu muốn xem phiên bản Corrupted, hãy xem Corrupted Vor. Captain '''(trước đây là '''Admiral)' Vor' là Boss đầu tiên trong WARFRAME mà người chơi sẽ gặp, và hắn là một trong số ít những người trong trò chơi hiểu rõ công nghệ Orokin, và có khả năng kết hợp nó với công nghệ Grineer để tạo vũ khí như khẩu súng nổi tiếng của hắn - Seer, và bộ giáp có năng lượng của Void Key, giúp hắn phóng một tia Laser. Captain Vor có thể được tìm thấy ở 3 vị trí khác nhau, và hắn là Boss xuất hiện ở nhiều nơi nhất ngoài các sát thủ. Đầu tiên là ở Mercury, nơi người chơi gặp Boss đầu tiên, và lần hai, kì lạ là vẫn khỏe mạnh, ở Phobos trong nhiệm vụ tiêu diệt đôi cùng với Lieutenant Lech Kril, và cuối cùng là phiên bản Corrupted bên trong Void. Ở Tolstoj, Mercury, hắn sẽ cho người chơi Venus Nav Segment và các mảnh của Seer sau khi chết, và có khả năng rơi Orokin Cell. Ngoài ra người chơi còn có cơ hội nhỏ nhận được bản thiết kế của Cronus. Ở Iliad, Phobos, người chơi lại được nhận Europa Nav Segment, bản thiết kế và các mảnh của Miter, Trinity và Twin Gremlins. Sự xuất hiện trong cốt truyện Thông tin chung Captain Vor là một trong số ít người hiểu rõ công nghệ Orokin và hắn lợi dụng nó cho lợi ích riêng của mình, phần lớn là tìm các vật phẩm của Orokin để sử dụng (và bắt giữ hoặc giết bất cứ Tenno nào mới tỉnh dậy). Điều này được chỉ rõ nhất với cái Void Key mà hắn sở hữu (thứ hắn dùng trong chiến đấu), và khẩu súng Seer (lai tạo giữa công nghệ Orokin và Grineer). Giống với mọi Grineer, Captain Vor tỏ rõ sự khinh thường Tenno, và chế nhạo là hắn sẽ lấy trang bị của họ để đóng khung treo đầu giường. Một vài lời chế nhạo của hắn còn đề cập đến việc hắn sẽ mổ xẻ bất cứ Tenno nào bắt được để tìm hiểu vè nguồn gốc sức mạnh của họ, khá giống Alad V. Operation Arid Fear Sau Operation Arid Fear, Vor đã đứng lên chịu trách nhiệm vì không thể giữ bí mật khu căn cứ Phobos khỏi Tenno, nhưng hắn cũng chỉ trích cách làm việc của Alad trong việc giấu vị trí của Phobos. Và kết quả là hắn quyết định ở lại Phobos để tiêu diệt bất cứ Tenno nào đến đó, với sự trợ giúp của Lieutenant Lech Kril. Vor's Prize Vào thời điểm trước kỉ nguyên của Warframe, tướng Vor được Twin Queen giao nhiệm vụ phá hủy các buồng ngủ đông của Warframe được giấu kín khắp vũ trụ. Tuy nhiên, thay vì phá hủy, Vor sẽ bắt giữ các Tenno và dùng họ để hồi phục quân đội đang thoái hóa của Grineer với một dòng nhân bản tốt hơn. Và cuối cùng, Tướng Vor vì bất tuân lệnh nên Twin Queens đã giáng chức hắn xuống Đại úy (Captain). Một khoảng thời gian sau, Captain Vor tiếp tục nhiệm vụ của mình tiêu diệt các Tenno mới tỉnh dậy, và hắn đã đến Earth và tìm thấy một vài buồng ngủ đông. Nhưng mong muốn bắt giữ Tenno của hắn đã thất bại vì Tenno vừa tỉnh dậy đã trốn khỏi Earth và tiêu diệt hắn ở Mercury. The Rebirth (Tái sinh) Sau một khoảng thời gian không xác định, Cái Orokin Key bắt đầu giúp hắn hồi sinh, nối thân hắn lại với 2 chân bằng một luồng năng lượng Void. Từ đó, hắn coi Orokin là một thứ thần thánh, và gọi cái Void Key của hắn là "Janus Key". Với suy nghĩ bấy giờ Vor tin rằng hắn biết sức mạnh "thực sự" của Void, và cho rằng các Tenno là "kẻ xâm nhập trái phép" được dẫn dắt bởi "nhà tiên tri giả" (có vẻ như hắn nói đến Lotus). Vẫn chưa biết được hắn nghĩ như vậy có phải vì hắn bị thuyết phục sau khi được hồi sinh, hay chính cái Key đã tẩy não hắn. Trong The Rebirth, Captain Vor sau tái sinh đã được nhìn thấy đi giữa đoàn quân Grineer để biểu diễn sức mạnh của Orokin Key, và cũng có thể đã dẫn chúng vào trong Void, với kết quả là chúng biến thành quân Corrupted. Ngoại hình Captain Vor là một vị tướng Grineer già và tàn tật: Hắn đã mất 3 trong 4 chi và một mắt. Hắn mặc một bộ giáp đặc biệt với ống khí cắm và kéo dài khắp cơ thể, với các bộ phận máy cho hai chân, tay phải và cái mắt đã mất. Vũ khí của Vor là Cronus và Seer, cùng với một cái Void Key để ở ngực trái. Và do sự thoái hóa gen của Grineer, Vor có nhiều nếp nhăn, và trải dài khắp cơ thể, nhưng đây cũng có thể là do tuổi tác, vì một tên Commander đã gọi Captain Vor là "ông già" trong The Call. Captain Vor, giống nhiều Boss khác, có nhiều lời thoại riêng. Sau đây là danh sách: *''"Your (Warframe) warframe makes you slow and clumsy."'' *''"This is your final warning (Player name). Leave this system at once!"'' *''"Your (Warframe) will look great hanging from my wall."'' *''"I am waiting... you are no match for me!"'' *''"I will reduce (Clan) to ashes!"'' *''"Your (Primary weapon) isn't near as powerful enough to defeat me!"'' *''"You hide behind that (Warframe). Face me like a true warrior!"'' *''"You just signed your death warrant, (Player name)!"'' *''"Your (Primary weapon) will make a nice trophy."'' *''"Your (Warframe) is no match for my advanced Orokin weaponry!"'' *''"Having trouble hitting me?"'' *''"You call yourself a warrior? Show some honor!"'' Notes *Như thấy trong The Call và The Rebirth, Orokin Key sẽ phát sáng và hồi sinh Captain Vor. Điều này đã được chứng minh trong trò chơi qua việc Corrupted Vor xuất hiện, tuy người chơi chưa bao giờ tận măt nhìn thấy Vor hồi sinh như thế giống như đoạn phim ngắn ở trên *Trong đoạn cắt cảnh, Sentinel của bạn có thể tấn công Vor nếu đứng đủ gần. Vì thế bạn có thể câu giờ (xem hết đoạn cắt cảnh) để Sentinel gây một lượng sát thương đáng kể cho hắn trước khi cuộc chiến đấu bắt đầu. *Dù khá hiếm vì Vor ném kém chính xác, Mìn Nervos của hắn có thể dính vào người chơi nếu Vor ném trúng, gây một lượng sát thương cực lớn mà bạn không thể né được. *Vortex của Vauban sẽ kéo Vor vào như lính bình thường. *Trong trận chiến trên Phobos, nếu Vor hoặc Lieutenant Lech Kril dính hiệu ứng chúng sẽ tấn công lẫn nhau và tấn công các tên lính khác trong khu vực *Sat thương sẽ không bỏ qua Shield của Captain Vor. Thông tin thêm *Đoạn phim ngắn ở cuối Devstream 32 đã nói rằng chức vụ trước đây của Vor là Admiral, nhưng trong Vor's Prize thì lại nói nó là General. *Vor là boss có cấp thấp nhất trò chơi, với cấp spawn là 3 ở Mercury. Và cấp của hắn cũng tăng rất đáng kể (nếu không nói là nhất) so với các Boss khác *Trước Captain Vor căn bản là Flameblade mặc giáp đỏ. **Từ , trước Update 9 áo giáp của hắn sẽ biến thành màu trắng. Có vài lúc trong đoạn cắt cảnh bộ giáp đỏ sẽ xuất hiện trước khi biến ngay lại thành trắng. đã đưa màu đỏ gốc quay trở lại. *Vor là Boss thứ hai được làm lại sau Lieutenant Lech Kril. Hắn cũng là kẻ thứ hai có giọng nói riêng, và hắn cũng có hành động sau chết đăc biệt thứ hai, ngay trước khi chết hắn sẽ chửi "Putang ina mo bobo Lancer" (Nghi vấn là đổ lỗi cho chúng vì chúng không hỗ trợ hắn và để hắn chết) trước khi người hắn tách làm hai **Điều này vẫn xảy ra nếu Vor bị bắn chết, bị vũ khi cùn đập chết,... *Trước , công thức tăng cấp của Vor dựa vào cấp của người chơi (cấp Warframe) và Vor từng có cấp 100, khi có 4 người trong đội. Công thức này đã được sửa. *''Vor'' là tên một danh hiệu trong giới quý tộc trên hành tinh Barrayar trong bộ truyện Vorkosigan Saga viết bởi Lois McMaster Bujold. Khá kì lạ là một trong những người đầu tiên đạt danh hiệu đó có chức quân đội là Captain. * đã thay đổi ngôn ngữ của Captain Vor từ tiếng Grineer sang tiếng anh bình thường *Giống Sargas Ruk and Shik Tal, hắn được lồng tiếng bởi DESkree. *Khi nhìn kĩ hơn, mìn Nervos của hắn có hình dạng của một quả Roller với 2 lưỡi cưa Miter gắn 2 đầu. *Trong Sling-Stone Event, Captain Vor được nhìn thấy chỉ huy một cuộc đấu súng với Corpus, dù ta không biết là hắn có tham gia gì tới sự kiện này nữa không. Lỗi * Captain Vor sẽ có thể tăng cấp lên 15 sau khi dùng Bubble Shield. Imgur - Elite Lancer in Vor fight * Người chơi có thể kích hoạt đoạn cắt cảnh ở dưới khu vực sàn nổi, làm cho Captain Vor ttong đoạn cắt cảnh "chìm" vào sàn * Khi tạo khiên, Vor sẽ có thể bị kẹt trong tư thế đó, từ đó hắn sẽ vĩnh viễn bất tử, làm nhiệm vụ không thể hoàn thành được. * Giết Vor khi dính hiệu ứng Molecular Prime sẽ làm xác hắn nhân lên nhiều lần. * Dùng Rhino Stomp khi hắn đang dịch chuyển sẽ làm hắn tàng hình, chỉ để lại vệt năng lượng mờ mờ. * Vor khi tạo cầu bảo vệ sẽ làm cho lũ lính hỗ trợ của hắn "chui vào tường", bạn sẽ gặp kho khăn trong việc giết chúng, vì bạn phải dùng một số kĩ năng đặc biệt hoặc dùng Punch Through, nhưng chúng có thể bắn bạn xuyên tường mà không gặp cản trở. * Trong trận đấu ở Iliad, Phobos, Vor sẽ liên tục gạ chịch người chơi dù đã chết. * Xác của Vor thỉnh thoảng sẽ không tách đôi sau khi chết. Clip Warframe - Loot From 100 Captain Vor Kills Captain Vor 'Level 100' (Warframe) References fr:Capitaine Vor